Teenage Dirtbag
by sweetlittlegirl
Summary: Paige wusste nicht, ob sie für Emily überhaupt existierte. Aber für sie war Emily die Welt. Songfic zu "Teenage Dirtbag" von Wheatus. Spielt gegen Ende der 2. Staffel, enthält allerdings einen kleinen (relativ irrelevanten) Spoiler zu 3x11.


VielHi!

Letztens habe ich das Lied gehört und plötzlich war die Idee in meinem Kopf. Wie in der Kurzbeschreibung schon gesagt spielt die FF gegen Ende der 2. Staffel (2x21 & 2x25), jedoch habe ich auch etwas aus den Flashbacks aus 3x11 verwendet. Der meiste Teil ist Canon, allerdings nicht alles.  
Für gewöhnlich bin ich eher ein Emaya-Fan, aber bei dem Lied ist mir einfach die Geschichte eingefallen. Außerdem mag ich Paily auch.

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit (sonst wäre es ja keine FANfiction), die Charaktere gehören Sara Shepard, der aus der Serie übernommene Inhalt ABC Family und das Lied "Teenage Dirtbag" der Band Wheatus.

Und ich bedanke mich nochmal bei meiner besten Freundin Insania, die das ganze für mich betagelesen hat, obwohl sie Pretty Little Liars nie gesehen hat. Fühl dich ganz dolle geknuddelt :).

* * *

Sie sah ihr zu, wie sie mit ihren besten Freundinnen den Gang entlang ging. Sie wirkte selbstbewusst und ruhig. Die Vier liefen an ihr vorbei und schienen sie nicht einmal zu bemerken.

_Her name is Noelle _

_I have a dream about her _

_She rings my bell _

_I got gym class in half an hour _

Sie alle strahlten etwas aus, das deutlich zeigte, dass sie etwas Besonderes waren. Dass sie alle schon eine Menge durchgemacht hatten. Doch Emily sah man es – ihrer Meinung nach – am meisten an. Und trotzdem war – auch wieder wie ihre Freundinnen, allerdings sie besonders – wunderschön. Das war schon immer so gewesen. Doch es war noch etwas anderes, das sie an dem anderen Mädchen begeisterte: Die Stärke, die diese ausstrahlte. Sie schien, als könnte sie allem standhalten. Paige wünschte sich, sie würde diese Stärke auch besitzen. Dann wäre sie ihrem Vater schon viel früher entgegengetreten und hätte ihm die Wahrheit gesagt, ohne Angst vor den Folgen zu haben, und hätte Emily nicht verloren. Und dann hätte sie sich nicht von Alison einschüchtern lassen, als diese noch lebte.

_Oh, how she rocks _

_In Keds and tube socks _

_But she doesn't know who I am _

_And she doesn't give a damn about me _

Nun sah sie Emily nur noch beim Schwimmtraining, zu dem sie sich gerade auf den Weg machte. Emily hatte zwar gemeint, sie wäre gerne weiterhin mit ihr befreundet, jedoch war das Paige nicht genug. Daher ging sie nach der Divise _„ganz oder gar nicht"_. Und irgendwann hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Emily sie so langsam gar nicht mehr wahrnahm, nicht mehr wahrnahm, dass sie existierte. Doch Paige beobachtete Emily weiterhin über den Gang und in der Schwimmhalle. Und vermutlich würde das auch immer nur so bleiben.

_Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby _

_Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby _

_Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me _

_Ooohoo Hoo Hooooooo _

Denn sie war nur ein weiter Teenager, der sich wie Müll vorkam. _Nein,_ kämpfte sie diesen Gedanken gleich an, _ich kehre nicht wieder zu dieser Denkweise zurück. Ich bin nicht mehr das unsichere, verwirrte Mädchen, das sich von Alison terrorisieren lässt._ Doch sie wusste, dass sie Emily trotzdem nie das Wasser würde reichen können. Sie war nicht das typisch Mädchen. Röcke oder Kleider standen ihr nicht. Sie kam sich darin immer irgendwie falsch vor. Auch mochte sie nicht diese schnulzige Musik, die im Moment immer im Radio lief. Von der Eleganz und Schönheit der anderen Mädchen war sie weit entfernt. Das einzige, dass sie wirklich konnte, war schwimmen. Doch auch hier hatte Emily sie geschlagen.

Nein, Emily spielte in einer ganz anderen Liga als sie.

_Her boyfriend's a dick _

_He brings a gun to school _

_And he'd simply kick _

_My ass if he knew the truth _

Sie hatte gesehen, wie Emily mit Ben ausgegangen war. Er war, ihrer Meinung nach, ein Arsch. Dies schien auch Emily schließlich bemerkt zu haben. Zum Homecoming-Ball kam sie mit Toby. Sie wusste nicht genau, was passiert war (diesen Ball hatte sie gemieden), aber Gerüchte sagten, dass sie seinetwegen im Krankenhaus gelandet war und er sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Und schlussendlich kam sie mit Maya zusammen. Maya, die Neue, deren Familie in Alisons altes Haus gezogen war. Emily schien zu dieser Zeit richtig glücklich. Dann war Maya von ihren Eltern nach True North geschickt worden. Und sie hatte ihre Chance gehabt. Und es vergeigt. Als Maya dann zurückkam, war es so, als hätte es sie nie gegeben. Emily und Maya waren wieder zusammen. Nach dem Sieg der Sharks beim Schwimmwettbewerb war es Maya gewesen, die Emily beglückwünscht hatte. _Hätte ich nicht so einen Mist gebaut, wäre das vielleicht ich anstelle von Maya gewesen._ Das war es woran sie dachte, als sie an diesem Abend in Richtung des Brews lief. Völlig in Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie die andere Person erst spät.

_He lives on my block _

_And he drives an IROC _

_But he doesn't know who I am _

_And he doesn't give a damn about me _

Es war Emily. Aber sie sah total kaputt aus. Von ihrer gewöhnlichen Selbstsicherheit war nichts zu sehen. Nach zögerlichem Begrüßen fragte Paige ob, alles okay sei. „ Alles bestens.", antwortete Emily. Doch der traurige Gesichtsausdruck blieb. „Sieht nicht so aus. Was ist los, Emily? Rede mit mir!" Sie machte sich Sorgen um Emily. Dieses ah aus, als würde sie gleich anfangen zu weinen. Und als sie antwortete hörte Paige, dass sie nur mühsam die Tränen zurückhielt. „Maya und ich haben uns neulich gestritten auf unserer Party … und seitdem habe ich nicht mehr mit ihr geredet." Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob sie mit mir Schluss macht oder ob wir noch eine Chance haben." Erneut ein Schluchzen. „ Ich weiß gar nichts, weil sie sich nicht mehr bei mir meldet!" Es bracht Paige fast um, sie so traurig zu sehen und in ihr stieg eine Wut auf das Mädchen auf, dass dafür verantwortlich war. „Verstehst du es nicht? So ist sie einfach! Wenn die Dinge schwieriger werden macht sie sich aus dem Staub. Ich weiß, sie bedeutet dir viel, aber … du brauchst eigentlich jemanden, auf den Verlass ist!" _Jemanden wie mich. Ich würde dich nie… oder zumindest nie wieder so verletzten. _Das sagte sie allerdings nicht. Auf Emilys Gesicht erschien der Hauch eines Lächelns. „Danke", sagte sie und umarmte Paige. Wie hatte sie das vermisst. Paige war so in der Situation gefangen, dass sie sich, als Emily sich wieder von ihr löste, näher zu Emily lehnte. Emily jedoch trat zurück. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck schien verwirrt. „Was soll das?!" Doch Paige wusste die Antwort selbst nicht. „I-ich…", fing sie stotternd an, jedoch wurde sie von Emily unterbrochen. „Nein. Es … es tut mir leid, falls du gedacht hast-". Dieses Mal war es Paige, die sie unterbrach. „Nein, mir … mir tut es leid. Ich wollte dich nicht…" Sie verstummte. Was sollte sie sagen? Emily drehte sich um und ging davon. „Emily!", rief Paige ihr hinterher, doch diese lief weiter. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um, doch Paige konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten.

_Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby _

_Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby _

_Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me _

_Ooohoo Hoo Hooooooo _

Verdammt! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! _Was hast du den das schon wieder angestellt?! Jetzt wird sie NIE wieder mit dir reden!"_ Warum musste sie auch so ein impulsiver Mensch sein? Natürlich, es war bescheuert von Maya, Emily einfach zurück zu lassen, aber das hieß nicht, dass Emily sie schon vergessen hätte. Dazu war sie viel zu liebevoll. Paige wusste, das sie Mist gebaut hatte. Nun saß sie in ihrem Zimmer und hörte eine alte Rock-CD so laut, bis sich ihre Eltern beklagten, dass man davon ja noch im Nachbarshaus einen Hörschaden bekommen würde. Sie war so wütend. Nicht auf Maya oder – unvorstellbar – Emily. Nein, sie war wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie sich nicht einfach mit einer Freundschaft mit der anderen S0chwimmerin begnügen konnte. Ok, vielleicht hätte sie irgendwann wieder anfangen sollen, für Emily zu kämpfen, aber es war deutlich zu sehen gewesen, dass diese noch sehr an Maya hing. Aber sie Idiotin hatte es ja verbocken müssen!

_Oh yeah, dirtbag _

_No, she doesn't know what she's missing _

_Oh yeah, dirtbag _

_No, she doesn't know what she's missing _

Die nächsten Tage hielt sie in der Schule nach Emily Ausschau. Diese schien von Tag zu Tag bedrückter zu sein. Anscheinend hatte Maya sich noch immer nicht bei ihr gemeldet. Wenn man dem glauben konnte, was in den Korridoren getuschelt wurde, dann hatten Mayas Eltern sie für vermisst erklärt. Das wäre schon so ein Ereignis für sich in einer Kleinstadt wie dieser, aber hier in Rosewood wurden nach der Sache mit Alison vor knapp zwei Jahren und ihrem Fund 1 Jahr später die verrücktesten Geschichten erfunden. Aber was erwartete man? Eine verschwundene Person war ja schon ungewöhnlich, aber zwei innerhalb von weniger als zwei Jahren? Da musste es dem meisten Einwohnern zufolge eine Verbindung geben.

Vor allem Emily tat ihr in dieser Situation leid. Paige war immer noch der Überzeugung, dass Maya einfach weggerannt war, aber für Emily musste es schrecklich sein. Beide, sowohl Maya, als auch Alison (auch wenn sie das nicht wirklich verstand), waren ihr sehr wichtig gewesen. Und die jüngsten Ereignisse hatten sie vermutlich wieder an die Zeit erinnert, in der Alison als verschollen galt. _Und Ich Trottel hab die Situation für sie nur noch schlimmer gemacht._ Jedoch wusste sie, dass sie Emily nie verlassen würde - wenn sie denn überhaupt jemals _ihre_ Emily sein würde.

_Man I feel like mould _

_It's prom night and I am lonely _

_Lo and behold _

_She's walking over to me _

Trotz als der Dinge, die sich ereignet hatten, beschloss Paige zum Maskenball zu gehen. Sie wollte mit Emily reden. Die brünette Schwimmerin wich ihr in der Schule immer wieder aus, wenn Paige mit ihr reden wollte. Sie konnte es ihr allerdings auch nicht verübeln. Jedoch wollte sie die Sache aus der Welt schaffen. Als sie nun also in die dekorierte Sporthalle trat, hielt sie nun also vor allem nach Emily Ausschau. Und schon bald hatte sie sie gefunden. Emily stand bei ihren Freundinnen. Aria trug ein schwarz-rotes Kleid, Spencer ein gelbes mit schwarzem Saum und Hanna ein weißes, das sie irgendwie an Julia aus „Romeo & Julia" erinnerte. Bei ihnen allen war deutlich zu sehen, dass sie sich für diese Veranstaltung chic gemacht hatten. Doch für die drei hatte sie keine Aufmerksamkeit übrig. Diese galt allein Emily, die in ihrem blauen Kleid einfach bezaubernd aussah. Die vier Mädchen, die ehemals Alisons beste Freundinnen waren, trennten sich und Paige ging auf Emily zu. Sie berührte sie an der Schulter, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Emily". Die Angesprochene drehte sich um. „Oh, hallo." „Ich würde gerne mit dir reden", bat Paige unsicher. Emily nickte, sie schien nicht genau zu wissen was sie sagen sollte, und die beiden entfernten sich etwas von der Tanzfläche. Paige sah auf den Boden, auf dem sich das Licht der bunten Lampen spiegelte. „Das wegen neulich Nacht tut mir leid." Emily lächelte leicht. „Lass es uns einfach vergessen." Nun endlich sah Paige ihr in die Augen. „Das ist es ja! Ich will es nicht vergessen. Wir haben eine Verbindung und das kannst du nicht leugnen." Emilys Gesichtsausdruck wurde trauriger. „Das hatten wir. Aber i-ich…" Paige sah wieder zu Boden. „Ich hab's kapiert. Ich hab's vermasselt." Emily legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du warst noch nicht bereit. Und das ist in Ordnung." Nein, das war es nicht. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr für dich gekämpft." „Tut mir leid, Paige."

_This must be fake _

_My lip starts to shake _

_How does she know who I am? _

_And why does she give a damn about me? _

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Niemand, wirklich _niemand_, außer Emily würde sich jetzt noch entschuldigen, nach allem, was sie damals getan und gesagt hatte. Paige schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab es dir nicht gesagt, damit es dir leid tut! Ich will nur ehrlich sein. Du bist mir wichtig. Also werde ich für dich hier sein. Für was auch immer du mich brauchst." „Schau, was ich im Moment brauch, ist … ein Freund." Paige nickte. „Soviel ist sicher. Wir sind Freunde." Jetzt war Emily Lächeln ehrlich und aufrichtig. Seit einer Ewigkeit das erste richtige Lächeln, das Paige bei ihr gesehen hatte. „Das macht mich glücklich." Auch Paige lächelte nun. Emily sah sich in der Halle um. „Ich glaube, ich sollte mal sehen, wo die Anderen hin verschwunden sind. Wir sehen uns." Und mit einem letzten Lächeln und einer winkenden Handbewegung drehte sie sich um und ging.

_She says, "I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden Baby _

_Come with me Friday, don't say maybe _

_I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby like you" _

_Ooohoo Hoo Hooooooo _

Paige sah ihr nach wie sie zwischen den anderen Schüler hindurch davonlief. Kurz bevor sie jedoch ganz in der Menge verschwunden war blieb Emily plötzlich stehen. Sie drehte sich um und lief schnellen Schrittes wieder auf Paige zu. „Weißt du was? Du hast recht. Wir haben eine Verbindung! Und ich war nur zu blöd, dass wahrzunehmen, weil ich so auf Maya fixiert war. Dabei hattest du recht!" Und mit diesen Worten küsste sie Paige, umarmte sie und ging dann davon. Paige stand immer noch genau so da wie zuvor. Sie war zu verblüfft um sich auch nur irgendwie zu bewegen. Und doch war sie glücklich. Sie wusste zwar nicht, was das gerade bedeuten sollte, aber sie war unendlich glücklich.

_Oh yeah, dirtbag _

_No, she doesn't know what she's missing _

_Oh yeah, dirtbag _

_No, she doesn't know what she's missing_

* * *

Ich hoffe, die Songfic hat euch gefallen. :)  
Die Gespräche habe ich größtenteils aus der Serie übernommen. Das gespräch vor dem Brew (2x21) habe ich mir tatsächlich auf deutsch angeschaut (findet eigentlich noch jemand außer mir die Ausdrucksweise in der Folge im Deutschen etwas merkwürdig), das Gespräch auf dem Ball (2x25) habe ich nur auf Englisch gesehen und dann frei übersetzt. Und das Ende natürlich etwas verändert. Ob Maya jetzt trotzdem stirbt bleibt eurer Fantasie überlassen, ich habs nicht übers Herz gebracht sowas zu schreiben.

Btw, als ich das Lied im Internet gesucht habe, habe ich herrausgefunden, dass es davon auch eine Version von One Direction gibt. Wenns interessiert, kanns ja mal bei Youtube suchen. :)

Vielen Dank fürs lesen!


End file.
